The nitrous oxide gas mixer presented here comprises at least one mixing chamber, within which an oxygen gas and a nitrous oxide gas are mixed together in respectively predeterminable volumes and/or mole contents to form the nitrous oxide gas mix.
The mixing chamber comprises at least one nitrous oxide connection and at least one oxygen gas connection, so that both the oxygen gas and the nitrous oxide gas are introduced into the mixing chamber via gas lines respectively connected to these connections.
Moreover, the nitrous oxide gas mixer comprises at least one concentration controller designed and provided for setting a mixing ratio between the oxygen gas introduced into the mixing chamber and/or the nitrous oxide gas introduced into the mixing chamber in a predeterminable manner.
Further, the nitrous oxide gas mixer described here comprises at least one flow rate controller, by means of which a volume flow of the two gases can in each case be adjusted separately and/or together.
However, such nitrous oxide gas mixers for generating a nitrous oxide gas mix are already known from the prior art.
What is in particular also known here are nitrous oxide gas mixers that comprise an O2 emergency button. Such an O2 emergency button allows pure oxygen to be introduced, in particular into the mixing chamber, for a patient in the case of an oversedation caused by the nitrous oxide gas or in the case of circulation problems. However, it is also conceivable, by actuating the O2 emergency button, to reduce the nitrogen content to a specified percentage by volume, for example to 5 percent by volume in relation to the oxygen volume.
The reason is that the O2 emergency button is one that preferably completely stops the supply of nitrogen and thus prevents any nitrogen inflow of the nitrous oxide gas into the mixing chamber. Insofar, a patient can be supplied with pure oxygen within the shortest period of time. It goes without saying that instead of pure oxygen, also any other nitrogen compounds, such as dinitrogen monoxide, may be used.
However, nitrous oxide gas mixers known from the prior art only have such O2 emergency buttons that are provided hidden for example behind a concentration and/or a flow rate controller. Experience has shown that in the case of an oversedation, although an O2 emergency button is present, the latter has often been overlooked, and for this reason valuable time passed until the user could find the O2 emergency button.